Always
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: EC An emotional Thanksgiving with the divorced Snow and Charming, A teenage Henry, the frazzle Savior, The Queen of Hearts with a Heart and the redeemed but fragile Evil Queen. 'Be careful what you wish for Ms. Swan' were her words as she stood in front of the rusted door, 'Because you never know what you're going to get.'


_Please forgive any errors, I'm tired and I've been writing essays all week long, ergo-I don't want any -ish about it lol This oneshot is a special salute for __**belle143adele **__and __**inlovwithlanaparilla **__:)_

_**-iiwasalwaysthequeen**_

The padding of his feet were amplified by the lack of noise in the house; or more so, the abundance of silence. Each breath he took, magnified from wall to wall and frame to frame. A home was never this quiet, never supposed to be this dead unless it was on the verge of reverting back to a house. Unless the swords were being drawn, snatching the warmth from the air. Unless walls were being raised and the love was wearing. Unless war was being raged and no one cared enough to call for a cease fire. Silence in the big house on Mifflin street was the smoke before the blaze, a warning before destruction and a sign less hoped for.

But things weren't supposed to be silent anymore. Things were changing, _they _were changing. The Dark One was gone, the onerous powers to be harvested having vanished in thin air as if to take the form of the weak being that it took a hold of. The Dark One without it's power was equal to the Dark power with out a body to host it. They both had no use in the world and they both would and did die without the other.

Rumpelstiltskin was gone, actually gone. There were no deals to be held or made or broken; no more puppets and no more puppeteers. The queen of hearts, actually had her heart. The miraculous thing was that without being attached to her, her heart had been sparred from the darkness that she immersed herself in. The damage had been inflicted upon her body, her memories-but not her soul.

Who would have thought that 2 years would have resulted in the reconciliation of the Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Evil; neither women living up to their names. The Evil Queen had pursued redemption but with a surprising parter-The Charming prince. Yes, the Charming Prince had abandoned his manipulated fairy tale to pursue something unscripted and off the record.

Shunned they were, hated they still are but when the one person you need is there to hold your hand through the storm, it won't matter if you have to go through the rain and the thunder will no longer frighten you. So yes, Storybrooke had experienced a mix up of sorts but some things remained the same. The title of Mayor was still emblemed on the front of City Hall and the Name _**Regina Mills**_ remained on the desk top however the power behind the position had diminished significantly.

Nevertheless, Regina prided herself in knowing that without her the town would go to hell, not one of them knowing the first thing about handling mayoral duties or taking into account the responsibilities of holding an actual town, and not a fairytale, together. She considered it a penance of sorts but many still sneered when passing her in the street. The dwarfs formed huddles around her, the wolf growled, the old woman narrowed her eyes and the townspeople loyal to the daughter of Queen

Eva and King Leopold, heir to the White Kingdom, despised her presence and accosted her of stealing the prince from their Queen.

The only time she got to see Henry was in the morning when she would take the extra long way to get to work, detouring so that she could slowly pass by his stop and watch as he got on the yellow bus, his right strap always sagging below his left on his shoulders. She no longer demanded to see him, thinking that when he was ready to-If he wanted to, he would come to her. Though he never did.

It's painful to watch your child grow up in the arms of another, to never call you, to catch your eye and look through you like a stranger. She was sure that it was in part to her past and also in part to her being with David and Snow's resulting broken heart. But it had been 2 years and she barely even knew her little boy. He had a father, he had a mother, he had grandma Snow and little by little he let David into his heart again as Emma did the same. There was no place for her in their family.

She had David and she had her mother-She had true love and her mother's love..Two things she'd always wanted. But as soon as she got those, it was like she lost what she had been earning in the meantime-her son's love. The only hope she had been given in the last 22 months was a phone call from a sarcastic Emma Swan, looking for a family get together.

_All of you, _she said. But did she mean that? She meant everyone, as in all of you but did she want the all of each person? The good, the bad, and the ugly? Did she want the broken hearts, the sass, the sarcasm, the anger, the pain and the bitter memories that still hurt to swallow? _'Be careful what you wish for Ms. Swan'_ were her words as she stood in front of the rusted door, David's knuckles rapping on the rusted letters as Cora stood regally behind them, _'Because you never know what you're going to get'._

"Are you okay?" David questioned as they awaited the opening of the door. She was rocking on her feet nervously, the knuckles of her hands were paling white as she gripped each dish tighter with each passing moment that they were made to stand outside. The only consolation was a hand that was patting her shoulder shortly, a gesture that inclined her to turn her head only to have the hand immediately retract. Her mother was a character she knew, willing to show affection but not knowing how to have it be received. They were still on a rocky road but they were getting somewhere, they didn't know where, but they were getting somewhere.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Emma sang happily as she opened the door, immediately greeting her father with a hug that lingered as they gripped each other with a fervor that could only be interpreted as a missing of familial connection. Sure they saw each other every day in the Sheriff's office but she had shut her heart to him and in his mind, he had lost his daughter all over again. Only the pain this time was having to see her every day and not being able to do anything about it.

She pulled back first, blinking back the tears that had risen in her eyes as he sniffled and attempted to conceal his emotions as well. "Regina let me take that into the kitchen for you." This was how she deflected, taking the shining, pristine white pans from Regina's grasps as she followed James into the foyer of the apartment. Cora stood at the threshold, blinking at Emma who met her eyes across the kitchen island.

"No welcome for me; I guess I'll just welcome myself-Self: Welcome!" Cora mumbled, earning a jab in her side from her daughter. It seems that her mother had picked up a new level of sass since being around her daughter.

Emma came back over and only then did Regina catch the sight of Henry sitting with his back to them on the couch, playing a video game. Her eyes never left him after that, enthralled with being so close yet feeling so far away. "Let me take..." Emma reached out for their coats, mumbling off as she realized that Regina didn't give a damn about her coat at the moment. The only thing she saw was her son, the son she couldn't fight for without the risk of losing him.

James smiled weakly, squeezing her arm gently as he rounded her and lifted her coat from her shoulders; prompting her to allow him to shed her of it before handing the coats to Emma. "Henry..." Emma called out. The young man before them, now taller and with headphones in his ears, pulled one out and looked back before jumping up and hugging David. "Papa James..." Henry mocked, chuckling at David's reaction.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" David questioned, patting the thirteen year-old on the back as he hugged him.

As soon as Henry had gotten up, she had taken several steps back, almost knocking over her mother. Cora nudged her in the back, hoping to encourage her to have enough confidence to embrace the boy but Regina lagged behind, fiddling with the peplum of her dress.

Looking up for only a moment, she realized that as he hugged David, his eyes were trained on her. Only as soon as she noticed this, he turned away and pulled from David's embrace. He was hesitant in his actions, his hands stuffed in his back pockets as he shifted on his feet in front of the woman who had raised him, who loved him more than words could say. But he was still angry; he was still hurt. "I'm glad you came..." His words were soft, too soft, as if trying to choose them carefully. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her middle, forcing Regina to resist the urge to run her hand through his hair and kiss his head. "...Regina.." The word he uttered could have knocked her off her feet had her mother not been behind her. It took all her might to swallow the remnants of her dry throat as he pulled away and left her more heart-broken than when she arrived. Watching him awkwardly hug her mother briefly as the word _Regina_, or the lack there of, of _'Mom'_ taunted her mind, she realized that this might have been a bad idea. Her heart was not yet healed and here she was, putting in in the line of fire once again and watching as the shots were fired against it without a shield for protection. How could she shield her heart from her own baby boy?

"David.." They all looked up as Snow stood, coming halfway down the stairs. "Regina..." She looked into the woman's eyes with holes boring into her head before turning to Cora and just staring blankly before looking at Emma and shrugging. "I greeted them, I did my part..." And with that she returned upstairs hastily, her actions earning a groan from Emma as Cora huffed in irritation.

"No one wants to greet the Queen..." She mumbled, looking distastefully at Snow's apartment. "Spoiled peasants..." She sneered before feeling a hand tug at her arm hesitantly.

"I don't exactly know what to call you..." Henry began sheepishly. "...but if you'd like, I can teach you how to play a game." It was a leap, an awkward one at that but the look on Cora's face was priceless as she stared into the well-doing eyes of her grandson. "Me?...You want-You want to teach me?" She questioned, as a hand flew to her heart and she smiled, not being able to contain her reaction. "Now what kind of enchantment does this require?" Cora questioned, her voice trailing as Henry pulled her over to the TV for her lessons.

Emma looked around, watching as Regina and David stood awkwardly away from each other; Regina with nearly a foot out the door and David bounding on his heels as if he had never been there before. Looking down, she opened one dish and smiled at the lasagna that she had once tasted and immediately fell in love it. Not exactly a Thanksgiving dish, but to hell with tradition. And then she opened the other dish...

"Regina..." Emma called out hesitantly. "What flavor is this pie?"

Regina looked up, eyes big before she caught on and looked at the gleam of fear in Emma's eyes. She watched as Henry made the small movement of turning down the television as if he wanted to hear her answer. She paused for a second, mouth slightly open as she realized that this dinner was about trusting David-Just David. Her invite was a courtesy and her redemption was long from completed.

"Cherry..." She responded shakily, shaking her head as she answered without a second thought. "It's Ch-cherry..." Her voice hitched in the slightest as she shook her head and attempted to pass off her lapse in emotions with a joke. "I know which fruits are off limits."

Emma smiled weakly and Henry turned the volume back on the television as Snow came down the stairs once again, hearing the previous conversation. "Is that a new lesson for you?" She questioned snarkily as she made her way into the kitchen and took a place beside her daughter. She peered at the dishes and then back at Regina, whispering something in Emma's ear that earned her an eye roll.

Noticing how awkward things were-Snow hovering over Regina's food, Cora trying to figure out if Mario and Luigi were invading the '_Peach Kingdom'_ as she called it and Regina and David standing at the door as if there was a force field on the rest of the house.

Emma smiled, trying to keep up her face. "Let's eat!"

"Neal and Red should be here any minute." Emma commented, spooning candied yams to onto her plate. The place setting was the best they could do; Snow and David at the heads of the table; Emma and Henry on her sides with Regina and Cora at his sides. Emma passed the candied yams to Regina who politely declined and passed the dish to her mother who was across from her. The only sounds that were heard was the occasional clank of silverware against a plate edge; otherwise the table was eerily quiet.

"Perhaps we should have waited for our other guests." Snow offered, mumbling off into her wineglass as she took a sip, eyes wearily landing on her ex-husband. "At the rate the food is going, all that will be left is..." Her eyes lingered over to the island in the kitchen where she had intentionally left Regina's dishes. "...perhaps we should begin a portion control."

Emma's eyes flickered up, the corner of her eye catching as a hand reached below the table and patted Regina's leg, fingers softly soothing her thigh. She looked back up at her father, who stared back into his daughter's eyes before looking back into the dim eyes of his own love. She was there but really not there; only looking up to cast her sights on her son. She was watching his mannerisms, his gestures. His body language. She was watching the way his eyes darted away from hers, the way he moved his elbows from the table each time he caught her looking at him and straightened his posture, with every flick of her eyes.

Snow looked down at her phone that buzzed on the table, sliding an index finger passed the screen as her eyes scanned to read the text. Her body immediately sulked and Emma's chews slowed; dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing..." She shook her head and locked her phone. "Red can't make it-She has to help out Granny at the diner...Large crowd." She shrugged, noticing the ending of a glance between the man she use to love and the woman who stole him away. She watched as he watched her, his own eyes eyes saddening as her eyes grew darker. It was almost like their expressions were feeding off of each other; emotions intertwined with one another.

"Something wrong with your food Regina? You haven't touched much.." Snow noted, looking down at the woman's sparse plate of dry turkey and asparagus.

"Oh It's fine dear..." She attempted to respond as cooly as possible despite the question that caught her off guard. "I'm just not that hungry..." She gave the woman she loathed a smug smile, blearing her complexion through the glass of sparkling water as she sipped.

"Wine?"

Regina looked up again, noticing how short her voice was and her eyes narrowed in wonder of what the young woman was up to. "I'm fine, thank you." Regina's response was curt, cutting Snow off at the knees as she looked down at the woman from across the table, a silent challenge.

"So Henry, how's school going?" James questioned, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, Henry how is school?" Emma asked, too excited to move onto a new topic.

Henry looked back, swallowing as 5 pairs of eyes stared at him in anticipation for his answer. "Ummm...It's fine..." He stopped, realizing that they were waiting for more. "...I got A honor roll...I lost the student election for class treasurer but..." His eyes met Regina's, this time without looking away. It gave him pause, her fascination with him. He had barely mumbled out a coherent sentence and she was enthralled with whatever he was saying, whatever he was talking about. "My teacher just left though...Mrs. Tremaine..." He hinted, letting them know her fairytale identity, earning an eye roll from Cora, highlighting a past of bad blood between them... "She had her baby last week, so we've had a sub and we haven't done much since."

"Who is Mrs. Tremaine again? Emma questioned.

"Cinder-Ashley's step-sister." Henry fumbled, mixing up the two identities.

"I think I saw her the other day at the grocery store..." David recounted, the previous day, his eyes flicking to the ceiling as he thought about it. "..yeah, I think it was her. She had the baby with her...I think his name is Charlie-"

"What did it look like?" Cora question, earning a smirk from Henry after referring to the child as an object. "What? The stepsisters aren't exactly known for their beauty and there is such a thing as an ugly baby." Emma, Regina, Snow and David looked at her incredulously and Cora shrugged. "Inquiring minds want to know..."

"Speaking of inquiring minds," Snow began. "Red told me she saw you at the hospital the other day coming out of Dr. Whale's office." Regina's actions froze, hand pausing mid sip as her eyes met Snow's and the young woman smiled. "I didn't know you two were so close."

Regina finished her water cooly and set her glass down, not allowing Snow to get to her. "We're not."

"Then why have you been there three times in the last month?" Snow continued to question, sipping her wine as well.

Regina shook her head with a tight smile as she attempted to keep her composure. "That's not any of your concern."

"Yeah Mary-Mom...just drop it." Emma urged, not wanting to fight over good food.

"Why? I mean, David wouldn't you like to know why your girlfriend has been seeing the same man every week on Wednesday at 1 o'clock."

"Frankly, nothing Regina does worries me because I trust her Snow...And I don't think that this is a conversation for right now." He leaned forward in his chair, preparing for any other battles she wanted to begin.

"So you don't care if she's cheating on you?" Snow asked shortly, her eyes wide as a silence descended upon the table and eyes were switching between Regina, David and Snow.

She didn't mean for her voice to break, and she didn't mean to make a dramatic exit but the way things happening were out of her control. She didn't know why she fled the apartment, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she went down the stairs. The wall broke whatever fall was planned for her and her hands braced in front of her, condensing into fists as the sobs wracked her and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her cries as she was caught between hyperventilation and sobbing. IT didn't take long for her to feel herself being turned until she could drop her hands and cry into the bevels of his chest. "Shhhhhhhh." He soothed her, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed waving circles on her back with the intention to halt her cries.

She wasn't ready for this, he knows this now. Her tears are many things, the feeling of holding her child for the first time in months, the pang of him denoting her to a first name, the sting of rejection and isolation from those who hate her the most and the burden of the secrets that she had been keeping from those she loved the most.

She shook her head against his chest, gripping at his buttoned shirt as she attempted to explain herself but felt as though someone had pulled her string and she had just been unraveled. "I wasn't-I didn't know-I didn't know if I was-I didn't want to tell you yet."

"Tell me what?" He asked, wanting nothing more than for her to confide in him as his thumbs brushed against her tears and her head fell before him as if she was ashamed to reveal whatever she was hiding to him. "It's stupid..." She shook her head and came out of his grasps before turning her back to him. "I don't even know why I'm crying..." She soon felt hands on her shoulders that eventually wrapped around her from behind as her body reacted to such a violent emotion and she was left with trembling limbs and salty tears silently slipping down her face. "I'm supposed to be barren..." She breathed out abruptly, shaking her head before turning around to face him and her many demons."And I don't know what happened but..." She shrugged, looking around at things that didn't matter as her hands flapped by her sides. "...somehow I'm pregnant and-"

"Wait-" He stopped her, his own eyes welling up beyond his control as he gripped her arms and wanted nothing more than to crash his lips onto hers. "How exactly is that a bad thing?"

Her eyes bulged as if the answer was obvious, her hand jutting out towards the door. "It's obvious that I don't know the first thing about being a mother and if I'm cursed-This child is-"

"Is the product of true love..." He breathed out, not understanding the issue. "And true love breaks every curse."

"But David-I'm just...I'm not ready to...I can't do this." She gave up, shaking her in head in defiance of what was to come. David stood with his hands now on his sides, not knowing what to do. He had never seen her so frantic, so anxious. She was always calm, without mentioning the occasional temper flare but this wasn't defensive at all. She was hurt, she was being attacked and if he had to admit it...he wasn't protecting her.

"I'll be back." His tone caught her off guard, her reaction unable to catch up with his actions as the door slammed behind him.

"We're going to go." He announced plainly, walking back into apartment in a stark contrast to the meekness that he had previously displayed. Emma gave him a disappointed smile, her eyes saddening as he pulled her in for a side hug and Mary Margaret folded her arms over her chest in front of them. "So you're just going to go..."

"That's what I said isn't it?" He replied snappily, pulling Henry in for a hug.

"What'd she do this time?" Henry whispered in his ear, reminiscent of his childlike proclivity; always blaming his mother.

David shook his head, looking Henry in his curious eyes. "Henry, your mother isn't planning anything and she's not scheming anything...she's...she's just being herself.." David assured, hoping to give him a glimpse of hope that his mother had actually changed. "You've just got to believe in her." He ruffled Henry's hair and pulled their coats from the rack, opening one of them. "Cora..." Cora looked up, having never left the dinner table. She stood up as regally as possible, sliding passed Henry.

"Here." She attempted to give back the black PS3 that she had been secretly playing throughout dinner and he just smiled, pushing her hand back. "Keep it..." Cora grinned, moving towards David as he held her coat out for her to stick her arms through. The smile that had played out on Emma's face soon faded as she watched the pair leave the apartment. "Wait-was that your new PS3? That was expensive-What the-"

David closed the door behind him, looking for Regina only to find her at the end of the stair case. Her back was pressed against the wall, head tilting tiredly as she sighed and waited for them.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Cora questioned, immediately noting her child's tear stained cheeks and red eyes, complexion paler than usual. Regina nodded quickly, giving her mother a tight smile as her attention and eyes flickered between her and David. "I'll be in the car." Cora gave her daughter the replica of the smile that she had just been given and walked out of the building, leaving the two alone. David reached his arm around her, wrapping her coat around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Let's go home."

The ride home was silent, but that was expected. There wasn't much one could say about the holiday they just had. While both dull and eventful, it was an obvious turning point in their lives. Things were about to change, that much was clear, and the only question was if they would be willing to adapt.

They pondered this, laying on their bed on top of the covers in their pajamas. It was an unspoken ritual they did after a long day; one of them would plop back onto the bed, stretched out and the other would soon follow. The moment would consist of them talking, discussing the day and staring at the wall as emotions and thoughts were released into the atmosphere, the sanctity of their bedroom.

"Do you think he still hates me?" His biceps flexed against the comforter as he pulled himself up to where she was laying, thinking of an answer on the way up.

"I think that...because you're his mother...he holds you to a higher standard then everybody else. And while you've redeemed yourself, he's still having trouble letting go of some things and you two being apart and not talking hasn't solved anything."

"But does he hate me...I mean David you saw him...He can barely look me in the eye." She whispered to him, not because they didn't have their privacy but because the louder she said it, the realer it became.

"You're his mother and you two haven't really spoken in almost 2 years, I think he's shy...But one thing I know is that he doesn't hate you, he might not understand you...but he loves you."

She nodded her head gently, accepting his analysis and going back to reflect on the rest of the day. "I'm glad you got to spend time with Emma."

"Me too." He agreed, both of them knowing that there were more than enough sentiments packed into his two words. He loved his daughter with all his heart and being distanced from her was heartbreaking, but being reunited with her was like a rejuvenation of sorts-something that he could feel already.

"If I have to hurt her, I will..." Regina mumbled, her words eerily tumbling from her mouth.

"Emma?" David asked, confused.

"Snow." Regina deadpanned, her distaste obvious in the way she uttered the woman's name. "You know I've changed but if she comes against me, especially now I'll..."

She trailed off into her thoughts, closing her eyes for a moment as her blood pressure settled from the emotional high the mere mention of Snow White gave her. Her hand laid flat on the bed and it was not long after she had closed her eyes that she felt two of his fingers slip beneath her palm as his thumb grazed against the top of her hand.

"I know..." He soothed, their movements remaining only in the steady rhythm of his hand against hers. "But you're not alone, remember that I'm here...And I doubt she'll try anything but if she does-We'll deal with it...together."

"David..." She called out softly, her voice sounding more conditional then normal.

"Hmm?"

"We're gonna have a baby."He could hear the unevenness in her breath from across the bed, the rising and falling of her chest becoming more apparent.

His thumb continued to move against her skin to sooth her, a faint smile creeping to his mouth. "I know."

"I'm freaking out a little bit..."

"I know." He responded with a short chuckle. Though the reasons behind her uneasiness were serious and the causes of her pain were sorrowful, she was smiling a bit as well, realizing that the tides had turned and now the valiant prince was the strong one, the calm one.

"Do you want this?" She asked, reverting to a more serious tone rather abruptly as if the thought had just popped into her head. "Do you want...me?"

He sighed, a rather large grin appearing on his face as the love he felt swelled his heart. "Regina if only you knew just how much I love you...I-" He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unwilling to say the words to the wall. Instead he turned his head to, their eyes meeting for the first time as she followed his lead with gleaming eyes. "I've never loved you more than I do right now..." His hand turned and flipped her palm onto his, grasping it tightly. "The question isn't do I want you...It's do you want me...Because I need you in my life...I'm cranky in the morning before I see you smile. If I wake up and you're not next to me, my heart skips a beat...I-" His voice caught in his throat and he swallowed, looking away momentarily as his eyes welled along with hers. He turned on his side and grabbed both of her hands, allowing her to see him for exactly the man that he was, flaws and all. "...I need you okay?"

They would have been there all night if he was to tell her how much he needed her and that their relationship wasn't one-sided. She had saved him just as much as he had saved her, she knew that now. Regina let out a loud exhale, her mind bereft of thoughts as her hand reached up and pulled his jaw to hers and her lips caught his in a kiss that had her gripping at his t-shirt, the only evidence of her breathing being the light moan that escaped her. She pulled away un-expectantly, still cupping his face as a stray tear traveled down her face and she nodded, pressing their foreheads together. "I need you too..."

He smiled, their lips brushing against each other briefly before the mere exposure to her was a tease and he brought his mouth to hers in a kiss that led his hand around her waist, and was steadily laying their worries on the wayside. He pulled away first, both looking into each other's tear-laden eyes with faint smiles as their foreheads rocked against each other. "We're going to have a baby." He repeated what she had previously spoken, leading to a light laugh as they realized that as along as they had each other, everything would be okay...They would always be okay.

He fell asleep with his ear against her bare stomach, her hands running down the hairline above his ear as he slept. She however couldn't sleep, her mind running rampant with thoughts, emotions and excitement. Though one would expect that they had spent the night in a passionate intimacy, they didn't. On the contrary, the intimacy they felt with each other went far beyond anything sexual, the connection being much stronger. Hours of the occasionally mumbled _I love you,_ as his body never left her and hers never left his. They were intertwined and their bond had been made stronger than either could imagine and neither of them would ever change a thing. They knew that everything they went through, anything that anyone goes through is for the making of a Happy Ending, their Happy Ending.

"Hello?" Regina lazily reached a hand over to her phone as it buzzed on the nightstand. Sleepily, she placed her hand to her mouth as she yawned and wriggled beneath David's touch. He stirred, moving up so that she could lay on his chest and his arm could wrap around her middle.

"I love you too..." He mumbled in his sleep, earning a drowsy chuckle from Regina as she pressed her ear to the phone.

"Hello?" She bolted forward, startling David in her sudden movement, She gripped her phone tighter, biting down on her bottom lip as she nodded slowly. "I'd...I'd love to have breakfast with you...Tomorrow at Granny's, 8am?...Okay...Okay...I...I love you too." She slowly removed the phone from her ear, her expression still shocked as she sat up in bed. David soon followed, his hand rubbing gently against her back.

"Everything okay?" He asked, one eye closed and the other half open. He yawned softly against her shoulder before pressing a kiss where his breath had been.

"That was Henry..." The surprise was obvious in her voice, though she was relaxing as she came to terms with his call. Slowly but surely, she laid back down on the bed as David pulled her closer, needing to sleep with her in his arms. "He wants to have Breakfast with me...He promised not to stand me up like last time.."

"That's great honey." He replied, slipping back into his slumber as she settled into his hold and beamed from ear to ear.

Because they would always be okay.

Eventually... But still...Always.

_Did you like it? Review and tell me or drop a note in my inbox on tumblr __**(iiwasalwaysthequeen)**_


End file.
